Racy Lacey
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Ruby and Lacey first meet before the curse is broken, and neither can resist. AU, Belle/Lacey was never locked up. Really just an excuse for smut.


Ruby noticed the new girl in the diner almost immediately. The way she seemed so lost, looking around the room in confusion before sitting down in an empty booth and taking up a menu, made the waitress want to help, but that short shirt and high heels combination sent a whole other message to her head.

With a smirk quickly appearing on her face, Ruby grabbed her notebook and pen, strutting over to the other woman's table with long strides, drawing the eye of at least half the people trying to eat. Nearing the table, one hand wandered up her body to absentmindedly play with the black choker around her neck.

"Hey," she drawled out, the other girl's head shooting up to look at her. "Haven't seen you around before. I'm Ruby."

The other girl's bright blue eyes wandered over Ruby, taking in everything from her heels to her barely there outfit –which the taller brunette was suddenly even more grateful for- and lingering on her hands for a second, before biting her lip and speaking. "Lacey," she said, in an adorable Australian accent that wiped away Ruby's smirk for a moment.

Recovering quickly, Ruby's signature flirty grin as thrown down at the new dubbed Lacey, who folded her arms at the wrists in front of her. "You ready to order?" Ruby kept her distance from the other girl for the time being, but if the look she was getting from the smaller girl was accurate, she wouldn't be for too long.

"Um," Lacey narrowed her eyes at the menu for a second before bringing her gaze back up to Ruby. "Just get me whatever's good,"

After shooting a smile and a wink to her customer, Ruby spun on her heel and made her way towards the kitchens, practically feeling Lacey's eyes roam her body. She made an extra effort to sway her hips.

After placing an order of pancakes for the brunette, Ruby leaned up against the wall and surveyed the diner. It was nearly empty, so she could relax.

Her eyes scanned across the room before they feel on Lacey once again, shocked to find her staring back, her eyes a little lower than her own. Ruby smirked, and moments later, collected the food to deliver to the new girl.

"Here you go, Granny's pancakes," she said, standing to her full height, "They're my favourite anyway, though the syrup is the best part." She winked down at Lacey before something akin to nerves settled in her stomach. She breathed into to settle herself and was met with the most delicious scent.

Ruby's usually so confident demeanour was shattered in that moment, as something inside her stopped for a moment, her brain whirring as it tried to come up with an explanation but nothing coming of it, just a faintly familiar feeling that knocked the air out of her chest and replaced it with a warm feeling she instantly couldn't get enough of.

Holding her breath, Ruby bolted, leaving a very confused Lacey behind to eat her pancakes in thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken Ruby over an hour to venture back out of the kitchen, and by then Lacey was long gone and the diner would soon be closing. She let out a huff of relief and slight disappointment, before Granny ordered her to go clean the tables alone.

"Make up for the time you wasted hiding, Ruby." The older woman ordered, her almost constantly hard eyes making it very clear that she was not to be disobeyed. That was something Ruby loved about her grandmother; she didn't judge… that much. She nodded and began to wipe of the countertop, sating Granny and earning her a small smile.

"Right, I'm off to bed, lock up when you're done." Granny tossed the keys to Ruby and sauntered out of the diner to the hotel, leaving the young girl alone in the bright fluorescents.

Ruby hummed to herself as she cleared plates and cleaned down tables, bobbing her head a little to the imaginary music in her head to distract herself from her still spinning head.

_That girl, Lacey… _Ruby truly had no idea why she had run like that, because all she had wanted to do was stay, move closer in fact. But she'd been too far out of her comfort zone and couldn't deal, and here she was, cleaning off tables alone. _I could have at least gotten her number, or last name…_

The small jingle of the bell above the door alerted her that she was not alone, and as she straightened up to turn around, she was yet again met with that scent, and this time, she didn't let her legs move.

Under a sweet perfume that she couldn't quite place, the strong smell of flowers, mostly roses, surrounded Lacey as she glided through the room in what could have been slow motion, either that or Ruby was going to collapse. And then there was just the natural fragrance, enough to blow her off her feet as it was.

"Hello Ruby," again with that accent, "Where did you go earlier?" Lacey was a bit too close now, _holy shit, _and Ruby had no idea where this breathlessness was coming from. Besides the perfection that was now standing close enough to brush her arms of course.

"I, um…." Ruby fought to re-gain her confidence, grasped at the last straws of it and pulled it back to her desperately. "Sorry, I was busy." She said, her cockiness returning and her eyes meeting Lacey's.

The smaller girl let out a loud sigh. "Well I missed talking to you," she murmured, stepping a fraction of an inch nearing, running the tips of her fingers down Ruby's arm. And there went Ruby's confidence. But at this point, Ruby really didn't care. Lacey was smirking at her, her eyes dark and deep, and all she wanted to do was kiss her. Well not all she wanted to do…

Lacey rolled her eyes as Ruby kicked the floor, her eyes unsure of where they wanted to be. Taking charge, she moved quickly, grabbing Ruby's hips and pulling her against her, her lips meeting scarlet ones in a hard, bruising kiss.

That was the moment something strange awakened in Ruby, something a part of her knew and feared, and another part of her was surprised by. A sudden hunger, a desperation that forced a whine from the back of her throat to escape her lips and a shudder to run down her spine as her hands wound into Lacey's hair.

Lacey gasped when Ruby broke their kiss, moving down her neck with a sound almost like a growl, and the blue eyed beauty's hands roamed Ruby's back, desperate to grab onto something as her breathing laboured, her head thrown back to give the other girl more room.

Almost before she could take it all in, Ruby had spun them around, so that the small of Lacey's back was pressed up hard against the edge of the counter, her entire upper body bend back with the force of the waitress's kisses. Ruby noticed this, and quickly lifted the small woman up to sit on the top, and slender legs quickly wrapped around her waist to keep Lacey in place.

Lacey ground roughly against Ruby's bare stomach, desperate for friction that her skirt blocked. A moan graced Ruby's ears as a hand wandered up to Lacey's chest to cup her breast, massaging one and then the other slowly, teasingly, pinching and twisting her nipples to make the smaller girl moan.

Meeting red lips again, Lacey moaned against them this time and Ruby smirked. "Mm, what do you want baby?" Ruby's hand wandered down between the other woman's legs, caressing her lightly through her panties. "So wet,"

She was answered with nothing more than a groan and a harder thrust as Lacey leaned her head against her shoulder, a shuddering gasp sending a wave of arousal through Ruby. "Please,"

"Please what?"

Lacey hissed in frustration as Ruby's finger's stilled against where she needed them most, while the other hand caressed her side. Lacey's own hands rested one grasping Ruby's red-streaked hair, and the other moving fast, sometimes on her lover's shoulders, otherwise clawing her back. "Please…" there was a pause, as if Lacey was choosing her words, but Ruby knew exactly what she was about to hear. "Fuck me,"

Her smirk permanently featured on her face, Ruby pushed her panties aside and finally entered Lacey with a single digit, moving slowly, the hot wetness covering her fingers in seconds. The feeling had her biting back moans.

"More," At the request Ruby was only to delighted to oblige, with her next thrust, she added another finger, making Lacey to cry out and crash her lips back to Ruby's to stifle it, as if they needed to be quite, while she ground against Ruby's wrist. "Faster," that one was barely there, a gasp mixed with a whisper. But Ruby heard it.

Lacey came mere moments later, a sharp cry bursting from her lips as Ruby quickly moved her hand to rub her clit, giving her that last push to orgasm.

Ruby held the smaller girl up as she fell from her high, her heavy breath hot on Ruby's neck. Slowly, carefully, Ruby pulled out -earning a gasp from Lacey- and licked her fingers clean. The smaller brunette looked up just in time to see this and her already tired brain wouldn't work, but it knew it was hungry.

Breathing in slowly, Lacey earned her second wind, and quick as lightning, managed to slide from the countertop and slam Ruby into it before the taller woman ever realised anything was happening. Lacey's lips crashed into Ruby's as she used all her strength to physically move the girl upwards so she sat where Lacey had been only moments before. Ruby instinctively parted her legs for her, who moved closer, but gave herself enough space so that she wasn't quite touching the brunette, a wicked smirk playing on her face.

"Your turn,"

Though Ruby's skirt was short, for Lacey's mind-set, it wasn't short enough. Trailing one hand down Ruby's side, she quickly undid the two white buttons holding the fabric around her waist and let the skirt fall open, exposing a pair of –predictably red- panties, which by mere eyesight, Lacey knew were soaked.

Ruby's head fell back and her breathing became erratic, her breasts rising and falling with each pant as soon as she felt a soft breath against her centre. Desperate to see, but her eyes fighting to stay closed, Ruby forced them open to look down at the beauty between her legs, now tracing the outline of the last piece of clothing separating them, her eyes mirroring Ruby's own hunger.

Hooking a finger on each side of the fabric, Lacey slowly pulled Ruby's underwear down long, toned legs, taking her time exposing the wet skin to the air. Ruby gasped, her eyes closing again, as soon as she felt the first gentle kiss press against her thighs, and moaned as they moved up her legs towards where she needed them most.

Lacey smirked at the sounds, but really wasn't one to tease when her lover was as wet as Ruby, and so she flattened her tongue and licked a single, deft, line up to her clit, where she spent a moment lavishing affection on the sensitive nerves before diving between folds, testing exactly what would make Ruby moan the loudest.

Finally, she thrust into Ruby, whose hands quickly moved from where they had been grabbing the table, to Lacey's hair, pulling her in deeper to herself. "Fuck,"

Lacey hummed her approval, the vibration sending shockwaves through the taller brunette. Ruby's lips parted in silent gasps, her breath catching on each one as she felt herself nearing her peak. A guttural growl and a moan were all Lacey heard before she tasted salty sweet cum on her tongue.

Ruby was still recovering while Lacey lapped up all she had to offer, before sliding her panties back up her legs and leaning up, her tongue darting out to lick her lips clean under the darker haired girl's lazy gaze, which quickly seemed to clear, like a wolf perking its ears.

Lacey's smirk was firm while the waitress righted herself and slid down from the table top, her work forgotten. The scent Ruby had tasted before was in the air, and she wanted more. Sending a quick 'follow' gesture towards the other girl, she matched Lacey's smirk with one of her own trademarks. "I know a better place for this," she reached down into her apron and retrieved her hotel keys. "I'm not done yet."


End file.
